My Last Love and Life
by Odairdeearilthg
Summary: The girl who started the fire the first night, ended her own life, and put Katniss in danger will now get a chance to voice her own opinion. Distcit 8's lovely Dandelium will share her last few weeks of life in her opinion. rated Teen to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**District 8 – Dandelium**

I awake under my favourite willow tree in the meadow behind all of the old district eight factories and apartments. I soon begin to ponder why I am sleeping here instead of home when I remember that Lacey, my abusive, always drunk sister had another "fit" last night and began throwing knives at my face. I come out here when she goes insane because it calms my nerves.

Once my parents died Lacey went crazy and began drinking, a lot, leaving me with no kind of parental guidance, at times I felt all alone, no one really actually loved me. Mrs Dublair, my teacher says she will always be there for me, but always, is a strong word.

Considering today was the reaping I slept without the slightest disturbance or nightmare. I really should go home and get changed into my reaping clothes but I have a feeling that my sister will not be too thrilled with my visit, so instead I head out to Mrs. Dublair's house. The only person I have a slight relationship with in hopes that she could lend me something to wear.

When I arrive at Mrs. Dublair's old beaten up apartment she didn't rush to the door and greet me with a big, smothering hug like she usually did, no, she didn't come to the door at all. I began to panic, thinking of the worst and soon I just let myself in.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice cracking. I pause a minute and soon hear a horrific scream coming from down the hall, I burst into a sprint and slam into the door at the end of the hall, clawing madly at the door where the scream came from. It swings open just in time for me to see the sword jam into her heart. Gone, she is dead. The peace keepers who finished her life shove past me holding the bloody sword in their hand.

I keel over and plead for Mrs. Dublair to stay but it is no use, she is not alive, she, just like the others I loved left me, lonely and sad.

I see the dress Mrs. Dublair left out for me to wear and slip it over my nimble body. The pink knee high dress looks nice with my jet black hair and eyes.

I kiss my last love on the forehead as I leave the house. I head toward the city square where the reapings are held, passing by the rows of small, rusty apartments. When I arrive at the square the capitol woman, Sharol has already started talking. I walk to the back of the pack of sixteen year olds keeping my eyes on my feet. Despite my age I am smaller than most, if not all of the other sixteen year olds and I can't see a thing over the heads of my fellow district eights.

This, I suppose, I cannot not complain about because hearing the capitol woman's voice is almost a sickening as seeing her. I pay little attention to the speeches and try my best to be in my own happy world, free of reapings and dying and President Snow.

I feel someone punch my shoulder and I am snapped back to reality. "DANDELIUM MEJE, step onto the stage now, please" the capitol woman, is looking at me, and it looks like her words are being directed towards me, but I, I don't know why it's not like my name is Dandelium Meje. Is it? It is! Oh my, why me?

I am meerily able to process what is going on as I walk to the stage. I am almost pretty sure I have been reaped. Good, I think, let them watch me die for their entertainment, once I am killed I will be sent up to the place where my dead parents and all my other loved ones went, a place with no reapings, or killing, or President Snow.

"Yippee, stand right there" says the capitol woman as she sticks her hand in the boys bucket.

"Messapelly Jones?" The tall, skinny boy who is so called Messa- whatever walks forward with his long golden brown hair barley moving in the extremely windy weather of fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, uhhmm this is the next chapter, my first story. **

**Please enjoy, Reviews are encouraged! **

**Forgot to say, these are not my characters credits go to Suzzanne Collins I just simply expanded on some of the minor characters.**

**Sorry I kind of take a long time to write, busy, busy!**

District 8 – Dandelium Meje

When the overwhelming ceremony ends we are whisked off to private rooms where we are to say goodbye to our loved ones. As expected no one shows up to say goodbye to me or Messa… whatever his name is.

As we are loaded onto the train I feel certain I do not want to survive the games. Even if I had loved ones I wouldn't want to return home, because if I won President Snow would kill them all any way.

I find the nearest couch on the train, lie down and fall into a deep, disturbing sleep.

I awake in time to see the recap of the reapings. I am certain after seeing the first 11 districts that even if I tried to win I would have a slim chance of even making it past the cornucopia. District 1, 2 and 11 look very strong and brave but, district 12 is the only district that leaves a lasting impression on me. As I see the 16 year old _Katniss Everdeen_ volunteers for her younger sister in such a desperate way. Next, is a boy named Peeta Mellark, ocean blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair that falls over his forehead in waves. The emotionless block that covers his pain, the way he walks, everything about Peeta, the buy from the poor district is attractive. It feels like a force is pulling me towards him, something strong. He will win, I know it, I need it, I _want_ it!

"Well, well, well, don't we have some compition this year" chimes the escort Sharol. Ew, I hate her. I stand up and leave the room not wanting to hear another word from this woman. I navigate my room and when I am about to shut the door I am surprised to find Messa…uhm I think I'll just stick to calling him Messa, standing in front of the door.

I stare into his Black eyes and wonder what he wants from my pitiful life. "What?" I ask hoarsely.

"Kill me" he whispers in reply. This, to me is an insane request.

"Huh? Wait, NO! Not now, not ever, I can't, I mean, I won't, never." I reply, stunned.

"In the arena, I want you to kill me. I don't want some crazed masochist who will eat my flesh to, I want you" he almost screams at me.

"But you could win!" I scream louder, he has no reason to want to die!

"I don't want to, neither do you." I have nothing else to say, I push him back at the chest and slam the door in the idiot`s face.

I know I will have another sleepless night for sure.

I surprisingly fall asleep very quickly and only awake to find Sharol banging on my door yelling for me to get up, informing me that we are at the capitol. Damn, I hate this woman more and more every freaking second!

I purposely take as long as I can to get ready, skip breakfast, and arrive late at the exit doors on the train.

"You got us worried, and kept us waiting, ugh."Hissed Sharol.

"Who said I wanted you to wait, I would have been perfectly fine navigating my way to the prep room myself."I shot back.

"C'mon" she snapped and the train doors flew open, dropping my jaw in astonishment, seeing the colourful capitol for the first ever time.

When we get to our floor in the training center our stylists greet us and take us to our prep rooms so they can get us ready for the opening ceremonies.

Kaysa my ugly capitol stylist looks just like Sharol with his yellow skin, orange hair and dark green eyes.

"Darlin, your black hair and your piercing black eyes will go well with this costume we made you" says Kaysa.

"Uh..." I reply not really paying attention to a word he says after that. Three girls around twenty all walk in and begin waxing the layers of hair off my legs and arms. Just like the other Capitol people they are quite unappealing with dark skin and short pink hair. The whole time they work they have a look of disgust on their face as if they have never seen leg hair before in their lives. JC, Lonya and Jolk.

I have never really put much thought into my appearance before. Normally I wear old ripped jeans with baggy sweaters- nothing I wear really ever fits beacuase I have never had a proper meal since I was 4 and I am forced to eat whatever I can scavenge myself, I am only around 60 pounds. I often wear my hair up in a messy ponytail leaving my bangs in my face. Clearly, Capitol people would hate living in the poor, ugly districts.

When the prep team finishes Kaysa instructs me to strip off my clothes so he can inspect my naked body. "My, oh my, miss Meje you are so scrawny, like a twig, eat a little would you?"

"I would if I could. You don't know anything, shut up!" I snap back. Capitol people are horrible.

He passes me my toga type dress and I slip it on. He braids my hair back adding little pieces of thread and ties a brown lace around my waist. Due to my districts industry being textiles I am a walking material rack. My white toga thing hangs off one shoulder because it doesn't quite fit right.

"Its, okay, I suppose" I say trying to get him started.

"Oh, trust me I know" He says shelfishly.I should have seen that coming, huff.

When I arrive at our carriage for the opening ceremony Messa is already waiting for me, he offers me a hand but I kindly decline not wanting to get close to another person who will yet again die before my eyes. I pay little attention to the ride and grip on to my seat for dear life. I think we are about finished our opening carriage ride when I hear the crowd shouting the name I love to hear "PEETA!" Peeta! Oh my I almost forgot all about the good looking, strong man. I turn to see Peeta on fire, wonderful, magnificent, menacing fire. Then, I see Katniss Everdeen my role model holding my Peeta by the hand. "Ugh," I murmur, hopefully not loud enough for any ears but mine. What I would do to live in Katniss` shoes! Oh, sweet, loving, legendary Katniss Everdeen. District 12 the poor, coal mining district_, on fire._

**This may not have been the best spot to end it but I suppose it will due.**

**Review and tell me what you think! You know you want to click that button! It's just right there, it can be as simple as on word or as complex as 1000 I don't care. **

**I hope you enjoyed, sorry for taking forever, again **

**Special thanks to HungerGamesgirl27 for comenting, if you havent read her storie, _on with the games, _i reccomend it !**

**Xoxo Odaairdeearilthg**


	3. Chapter 3

District 8 – Dandelium Meje

When the ceremony is finished we are parked back in a barn looking room. I quickly jump off the carriage and see that Peeta is all alone. This is my perfect chance to go introduce myself to him. I run as quickly as I can towards him.

I get about a few feet away from him when I can't budge, he is so breath taking and mezmerizing my brain can't do anything but think about him. He is so dreamy. It is only when Katniss kisses him on the cheek that I am snapped back to reality. Katniss kissed Peeta right while I was staring at him. I bet you she did it purposely to piss me off. That should be me kissing him! Oh, sweet, loving, legendary, cruel Katniss.

When Peeta notices me staring he speaks "Uhm…hey district…uhm 9?"

"Er, well uhm its 8 but, yeah, hi." I stutter. I feel my cheeks burn red; I walk back up to my room mad and ashamed and await tomorrows training.

The next three days are the longest days of my life. Considering they know this is the last week of all but one of our lives they should make it a little more fun! I train in only one station for the full three painful days. _Fire. _By the third day I am ready to present my weak fire to the game makers. I show them one fire and they look un- impressed. I don't care. When I am dismissed I slam the door behind me on the way out.

At dinner that night we eat by the T.V watching the scores flash by the screen. I receive a surprising 5 and Messa gets a 4. Peeta gets an amazing 8. I bet he probably just flipped his hair and winked at them to get that score, he is so stunning. Katniss is the last up and I almost drop dead. She got higher than the careers. 11. Oh, sweet, loving, legendary, cruel, talented Katniss. I rush off to bed not looking forward to tomorrow's interviews.

At breakfast Woof, our trainer and Sharol stare at Messa and I for what feels like eternity. Then, Woof speaks "Neither of you are even going to try to win, are you?" he spits out.

"Why would they want to its not like they would have any reason to come back to their pitiful homes would they?" Sharol laughs.

"No, we don't want to win, Woof. YOU KNOW NOTHING about my old life so SHUT UP, Sharol!" I scream and stand up.

"Well, if you don't want to work hard to win, then we won't make you. We are cancelling our sessions today and you people can wing your interview tonight. If you don't care we won't care either." Woof says in a calm tone.

"Thank God!" Messa cheers. I leave in a huff still annoyed with Sharol. I don't mind Woof, though, he understands.

"Dandelium let me speak with you right now, I give you no choice!" shouts Messa as he runs down the hall after me.

"What?" I ask concerned.

"Come, I know of a wonderful place I can speak with you, alone."

"Right, uhm, kay…" he is so very odd. He yanks me by the hand and leads me up 5 flights of stairs. When he opens the final door a wave of fresh airs hits my face and I peer outside to see the most magical view ever. We are on the roof top.

"Oh, Messa it is so beau-"and before I have time to finish he sweeps me up and kisses me, full on. I try to push away but he has too strong off a grip on me. It is like he is kissing the sense out of me and soon I stop trying to back away and I kiss this strange boy I don't even know back. I have never felt something so strong, desperate for more I pull him in closer and kiss, and kiss, and kiss. No, I can't, I won't, get close to yet another one who will die in front of my eyes. Curse him and his sweet lips. I don't want this but I need it. I am so confused and I am becoming dizzy. I pull away and stare into his breath taking eyes. I realize now that he is still holding me in his arms like a baby.

He looks at me as if he never wanted me to break free of his lips and begins walking towards the edge of the roof and dangles me over the side of the building. I can't figure out what the purpose of this is, still too dizzy to think. "Messa, what are you-"and he cuts me off by throwing me with anger and force over the edge of the building. Why? No! This is it, this is the end. The wind is sucked right out from my lungs as I fall farther and farther towards land. I am a goner. Curse him and his sweet lips.

**Everything is not what it seems and I think Messapelly should get a point of view. I need your opinion, your thoughts, what do you think should be going through his mind? **

**Is he smart? Is he insane? In love? COMMENT! REVIEW! **

**I tried to update quicker this time, Tell me which chapter is the best so far and don't be afraid to be harsh and critical. OKAY? I think this one was pretty fail sorry.**

**Goal is 15 comments! **

**Xoxo OdaairDeearilthg.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to say thank you for all of the reviews, and yes, yes I know there is a force field, no worries. **

**I will try to fix some of the spelling and grammar this time around, I am not very good with that kind of stuff, sorry ;)**

**I think I will deal with what Messa thinks later, it will ruin it if you know what he is thinking now =) heheeheee**

District 8 - Dandelium 

As I am about 10 meters away from the streets below I slam my eyes shut. I wait for my death, but no pain comes. Huh? I open my eyes the slightest bit and find that I am no longer falling. I am rising! I am whisked back over the edge of the wall and fall right back into Messa's arms.

"Surprise!" Messa chimes all too innocently considering he just flung me over the side of the building.

"Are you mental, I could have died you idiot!"

"No, you wouldn't have died, no matter how many times you jumped over the edge of that building."

"I didn't jump, I was thrown."

"Whatever. What I mean is that there is a force field that bounces you back up if, incase you tried to commit suicide before the games."

"Oh." Is all I manage to say. How does Messa know this? Did he try to kill himself? He turns on his heal and goes to leave.

"So, that is all you wanted to 'talk' about, then?"

"Well, no. I need you to kill me and I thought kissing you would make you feel pitty for me. But you are a heartless coward. You no longer feel pain. If you don't kill me, I will kill you and I will make it hurt." He hisses at me.

"I will kill you, not out of pity but out of vengeance." I was so foolish to buy his stupid act. He is sneaky; he really could win the Hunger Games if he wanted. I am confused, just a minute ago I was kissing him and now I am screaming at him. His personality changes so quickly I can't keep up. I begin to wish we had of spent our whole day inside preparing for the interviews.

I head back to my room and have a warm shower. I can't stop think about Peeta, Messa, Ms. Dublair, Mom, Dad, Lacey and Katniss. I am dizzy and I can't figure out my emotions. After I am finished washing my hair for the fifth time I dry off, get dressed and head down to the prep room.

"There you are! Oh golly, you are late! Hurry, hurry, sit, sit!" chimes Kaysa.

"Yup."

"Well, thanks to you we must skip the prepping and go straight to your outfit and makeup."

"Great!" I say innocently. Kaysa gets to work and I tune him out as I do to all people I dislike. My mom used to say it was a bad habit. But now it comes in handy.

"Taaaadaaaa!" shouts Kaysa, I open my eyes to find I have on a very skimpy outfit. I have on a tight, silk, see through dress that falls just passed my butt. My hair is curled and my bangs are pinned back. I have glitter on my eyes and a light colour of lipstick on. I hate to say but I don't look that bad. Besides being basically nude, I don't mind what I am wearing tonight.

We are lead out onto the stage and down a set of stairs to a row of seats. I sit beside Messa and District 9. Messa is sitting on the far side of his seat looking at me like I have two heads. I just can't figure him out! One minute he wants me to kill him, the next he is kissing me, then he just throws me over the edge of a building! What the Hell? And now he is pretending like he doesn't even know me!

All of the interviews go by fairly quick. It is only when they call Messa up that I realize I have not put any thought into my interview, at all. I don't care. I will wing it, and fail! I don't want sponsors! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!

Messa's time is up and I am called to the stage. I am only concerned on not falling as I walk up the steps toward Cesaer Flickerman; the host of all hosts. I give him a pathetic smile. When Caesar asks me questions I answer them. I doubt anyone could hear the answers, though. I spoke in a tone barely audible for myself better yet everyone else. I find Messa glaring intensely at my chest. Pervert! Caesar must notice the look of disgust on my face because he asks what is wrong, just as I am about to answer the buzzer goes off. I quickly jump up and leap for the stairs, relieved that my time is up.

Peeta is the last up and as he mounts the stage I make a promise to myself that I will mentally record every last word, phrase, smile and laugh because they are going to be the last I will ever hear or see him do again.

Peeta is so amazing at speaking in front of people. He could persuade all of Panem to do whatever he wanted if he had the chance. Peeta tells Caesar how he lived and worked in a bakery. Peeta Mellark; the burning bread.

Caesar asks Peeta if he has a girlfriend back home and Peeta, in reply, unconvincingly shakes his head. "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name." says Caesar

"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I am pretty sure she didn't even know I was alive until the reaping." Peeta sighs.

"She have another Fellow?" asks Caesar.

"I don't know but a lot of boys like her." Says Peeta.

"So, here is what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?

"I don't think that will help. Winning … won't help in my case," says Peeta.

"Why ever not?" Caesar is now confused.

Peeta blushes, "Because…because…she came here with me."

KATNISS EVERDEEN! I should have known! It was so obvious. I wish I was her more than anything! Katniss Everdeen. Oh, sweet, loving, legendary, cruel, talented, man stealing Katniss.

When the interviews are done we are rushed off of the stage, and told to go straight to bed because according to Sharol we have an "Exciting day tomorrow." _The last day of my life._

**Okay so, review and if you want, point out any grammar or spelling mistakes so I can fix them =) **

**Around Two more chapters to go, then it's done! **

**The next chapter will be the start of the games .. Yaay! **

**REVIEEW PLEASE ! xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is it! Let the Games begin!  
I hope I don't disappoint!  
REVIEW!**

**Sorry, It has felt like forever since I have updated, but things start to get in the way, you know ;P **

Dandelium Meje – District 8

I awake to find Woof brushing my hair out of my face. Something father used to do when I had a bad dream. "C'mon Dandelium, we have to get ready." He whispers. I nod and get out of bed. He leaves my room and I get changed into the clothes Kaysa left me last night. The last outfit I will wear when I die.

_This is it. _I tie my hair up into a pony tail and stare into the mirror. _This is me, I am done_. _So much for my Happy Ending, I am letting go of everything. _I wipe the tears from my eyes and swing my door open. I meet Kaysa at the elevator doors and I see him choke back his tears as he goes to greet me.

"Hiya sunshine! You re-uh, ready?" He says trying to mask the pain.

"No." I scowl at him.

He takes me to lunch but, nothing in the world could make me eat right now. I feel so sick I am for sure it will come right back up anyway. I am trembling and I can't sit still.

"Oh chill out, Dandy." Kaysa says.

"No, Kaysa, you chill out. As a matter of fact, would you please chill out so much that you freeze to death?" I hiss back. What a shame, the last day of my life will be spent with Kaysa.

"Okay, little miss snarky, time to go." He says, pulling me by the arm. I stand on my platform and shut my eyes, listening as the tube shuts around me. _I don't care. I am done._

Lacey Meje

I sit on the floor and sob. What have I done? My little sister, the one that I used to laugh and play with, is now going to die because I was too caught up in my own misery to recognize hers. I was too drunk to even care. I was insane. I am a mutt. I am ashamed.

I can't think straight, I grab the wine bottle near my left hand and throw it at the wall. YOU FREEKIN ITIOT! I think. I never fed her once. I never cared for her at all. The last words I spoke to her were "Get out of my freaking face, I don't need you, I need mom and Dad." But now, all I really do need is her. _It's too late for anything now, though._

_You will be with me, Wherever I Go._

Dandelium Meje – District 8 

I feel my plat form click into place as the tube opens up. The cool breeze of the arena brushes my cheeks. I open my eyes to find the cornucopia in the center of all the tributes, a forest behind me, a rocky cliff to my right and a large lake directly in front of me. I scan all of the tributes looking at the flashes of determination, hope, and fear in all of their eyes. Messa is right beside me, on the left. He looks at me and I shiver at the look in his crazed eyes. "I am coming for you." He mouths the words with venom towards me. No Messa, I am coming for you I think. He smirks and turns his head away.

I pull the hair tie out of my hair and turn to face Messa. _Never underestimate a girl, Messa, Never._ I fling the hair tie as hard as I possibly can towards Messa. It lands just an inch in front of his platform, he snaps his head towards me and is able to mutter one last sentence before the explosion goes off. "_I hate you." _

The gong goes off and I turn on my heel sprinting towards the forest. Screams echo throughout the arena for what feels like a few hours. It is only when the screams stop I slow down my pace into a walk. The cannons begin to sound signalling the deaths of tributes in the blood bath today.

_11 dead, 13 to go. _

I begin to start running again when I notice some juicy looking berries on a bush nearby. I walk over and begin to pick some off when a parachute lands right beside me. Inside the parachute holds a note.

_**Do not eat. Poisonous berries.**_

"Thank you." I whisper relieved that Woof cares enough about me not to let me die. I am not exactly sure why but, I stuff a few of the poisonous berries into my pocket along with the parachute and note. The poisonous berries might come in handy, just in case someone decides they may want to torture me to death in the arena, the berries would probably be a less painful route out.

I hear a rustling coming from behind me. I begin to panic and climb the tree nearest to me. I get to the highest point in the tree and look down. Below me is a small girl who looks to be about thirteen. I think she is from district nine but I am not positive. I think she is weeping and I can tell she is talking, but to whom I have no idea. I climb down the tree until I can make out what she is saying. "Please, get me out of here! This is crazy; I am too young to die. Pu-lu-puleeeessee. I am so damn hungry!"

I smile a wicked smile as an idea comes to mind. Since today will be my last day, why not make it hers too? Let`s have some fun Dandelium! Like Messa said, I am a heartless monster and I no longer feel pain.

I pull the parachute out of my pocket and empty the note out of it. I grab a handful of the poisonous berries and place them in the parachute. All in one motion, I silently lift the parachute up and let it drop, aiming for it to land beside the district nine girl.

"Thank you, thank you!" she cries out as she opens the parachute and places one berry into her mouth not suspecting a thing. Just as soon as the girl finishes swallowing the berry she falls to the floor and lets out her final breath. Her canon booms. Pitiful.

The sky is beginning to get dark now and I must begin to focus on my task at hand, although I was just beginning to have some fun.

I continue walking until it is so dark I can't even see a foot ahead of me, bumping into everything that lies ahead of me. Eventually I end up walking smack dead into a huge tree. Falling to the floor I cant breath and my nose is bleeding. I lay down where I am and put my hands over my eyes. I have surely bruised or broken a rib or two.

I remember my plan for death, sucking up the pain I soon begin to feel and search the ground for sticks and twigs that can help me make a fire. I begin going through the steps I learned on how to make a fire in training a few days ago. It is much harder to make a fire blind than it is in the middle of the day, but I try my very best. When I have my tepee shape set up out of sticks I feel around for two sharp rocks to make a spark with.

After a good twenty minutes I get a spark to land on the tepee. I blow, and start to throw dead leafs onto the smoke of the spark. The fire grows and grows sending flames and smoke up into the air. I now have heat, comfort and visibility.

_Come get me Careers, I am right here, waiting. _

_Come kill me._

**Okay, so maybe she was a little OOC, but I was in a killing mood today. xD**

**So one more chapter, and yes it will full of Katniss and Peeta, HOORAAAYY =) **

**Annnd please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg, so I started going out with the hottest kid ever today =) A little off topic .. LOL (:**

**So I guess this is the end. =( **

**STILL WAITING FOR THOSE FIFTEEN COMMENTS EVERYONE! xD LMAO !**

**I am extremely sorry for the longest delay in history, but I had a major writing block, like M.A.J.O.R ! **

**And then today I was like, ohemgey, I totally forgot about finishing ! (: **

**But Anyway, here it goes, the beginning of the end 3 Enjoy. **

Dandelium Meje -District 8

I lay down feeling the damp grass against my back, closing my eyes I remember the most painful memory of my life:

"_Laccey, hurry! Mom and Dad said they have a surprise for me when I get home from school!"_

"_Dandey, we will be home soon, don't worry!" _

"_I know I am just so excited to see what they got me for my sixth birthday!"_

"_Okay, hop on my back, and I will run as fast as I can home."_

"_Yeeeeeeeess!" _

_I still remember the wind blowing through my hair as Lacey ran faster than I had ever seen her run before. When we arrived at the house and I was practically bouncing of the walls waiting for mom and dad to return home from the factory. _

"_Laaaaaceeeyy, when will they be home?" _

"_They should have been home by now, maybe they are just running behind schedule. They will probably be home very soon." _

"_huumf." I remember sitting down on the couch going through all of the gifts I could possibly get. With hours passing by, every minute seeming longer than the last. Hunger lingering in our bellies and sleep over taking our minds. _

"_Lacey, it is almost midnight, where have they gone? They never work this late! I want my present!"_

"_Stop being so selfish Dandey, what if they are hurt?" _

"_Im sorry, you are right, but I am sure they are fine. I guess I am going to go to bed now."_

"_Night Dandey." _

_In the morning when I woke up I was sure Mom and Dad had gotten home. I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to their bedroom. _

"_MOOOMMYY! DAAAAAAADDEEEEYY!" I swung open their bedroom doors and leaped onto their bed. They weren't there. Oh, I thought, they are probably down stairs making breakfast for us. I raced down the stairs and ran through the swinging doors into our kitchen. _

"_Mom? Dad?" No one. I was beginning to get worried. _

_I walked out of the kitchen and found Lacey sitting in the living room, bawling her eyes out. _

"_L-ac-uh-ey, wh-what is wrong?" _

"_Mom and Dad are uh, gone." _

"_Don't worry Lacey, I am sure they will send us post cards and visit us on holidays."_

"_No Dandey! They won't because they are dead. It's your entire fault! They got in a accident while going to pick your gift up from the store."_

"_Oh my! I never meant to kill them, I love them. You are right I am a horrible selfish person. I'm sorry, Lacey." _

"_Sorry doesn't bring them back to life, does it? You selfish, bitch." _

_My knees buckled as tears poured down my eyes "I-uh, no it doesn't." _

"_Get out!" _

"_Wait, what? Lacey, No!" _

"_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" _

"_Okay!" I ran out the door and continued to run for hours, tears drenching my shirt. I was overwhelmed with emotions, I felt alone, lost, scared, selfish, mad and sad, and betrayed. I was only six and I hadn't eaten since lunch the day before, I was starving. _

_I stumbled and tripped over everything in my way, I couldn't stop my body from shaking and eventually I just gave up and fell to the floor and slept._

Tears rolled down my eyes, as I remember once again where I am. I wonder how long I had been dreaming for. I look at the fire that is beginning to burn out. I rip some grass out of the ground and throw it in along with some dry sticks and leaves. Why aren't they coming to get me? Shouldn't they be here by now?

The cold wind nips at my nose and freezes my hands stiff. I lean over the fire trying my best to stay relatively warm.

I close my eyes, once again, and curl up on the ground. I just want this to be over, I can't take any more pain, I give up_, I quit. _Slowly, My eyes begin to get so heavy I am not able to keep them open for one more second, every muscle in my body is frozen stiff and my mind is racing, I am extremely exhausted and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep myself awake.

I am jolted awake as I hear footsteps roaring in my direction. My first instinct is to make a break for it, I was wrong this whole time, I don't want to die! The five massive careers arrive towering over my small trembling body. But, there is something wrong, inplace of the sixth career is someone so stunningly gorgeous that I freeze and my mouth drops open, "P-Peeta," I mutter. His eyes widen and he goes pale as he stares at me with disappointment and pity, "Sorry." He whispers.

"Shut up, you little prissy!"Screams the biggest one.

"Game over, little girl." Says the gorgeous girl with the beautiful hair.

"Marvel, hand me the sword." Orders the district 2 male.

"No, Cato, I want to do this one." He says, as he pulls the sword from his bag. Now Panic mode kicks in, I begin to scream and tears pour out of my eyes, I'm scared, more than ever.

I catch a glimpse of a sudden movement in the tree to my right; a black sleeping bag of sort just tumbled out of place. The curves and lumps in the bag represent the presence of a living person inside of the bag; Katniss! I can tell by the long brown braid hanging out of the back of the bag that it is Katniss inside. Oh dear, what do I do? I don't want her to die, she needs to win, and I just know it.

I begin to put on a big show as I kick and scream to draw the attention away from the tree. Clove, the district 1 girl thrusts me onto my feet and holds me tight. "Do it Marvel!" she screams. He pulls the sword back and I stare at peeta he is Katniss' last hope, "Ka-ka-katniss." I mouth, he certainly understands what I said because all of the muscles in his body tightened and his jaw clenched. I catch my final glimpse of Peeta Mellark, what an amazing boy, I wish he would win too! If only, I could change the rules, so both Katniss and Peeta could win. I barely know either of them but, I can relate to what they are going through and I know that I would get along with both of them, perfectly.

My eyes flicker back to the boy with the sword just in time to see the sword enter my chest.

I guess there are no real second chances in life. If I could, I would give anything to go back and start fresh. It is too late now, just, too late.

I feel my heart explode and the district girl lets go of my body, I fall back to the ground, I can't move nor can I think straight, everything is spinning in circles and all I can see is red, red blood pouring out of my body. It's hopeless now, it's over. The pain is now overwhelming and mind bottling, I cannot think of anything but the drainage of blood and the loss of life.

My eyes fall shut, and I am swallowed up by the darkness. This is cruel; I can't stand those horrible people who enjoy watching innocent children die.

**Lacey Meje**

I attempt to stand up, but all I do is fall back to the floor, drowning in my own tears, despicable, ashamed.

I reach for the knife lying by the window, I hate myself. I grab the knife and stab it into my arm. Take that, HA! I pull the knife from my arm and run it down my leg, blood dripping everywhere. I pull up my shirt and carefully engrave the bloody word on my skin, B.I.T.C.H.

The pain is so excruciating it feels nice. Since everyone I ever knew or loved is dead, there is no point in carrying on.

I grip the bloody knife as hard as possible and place the sharp tip at my temple, Im sorry Dandey, I truly am. And I thrust the knife into my brain, with a piercing scream, it's over.

**Dandelium Meje- District 8**

Then all of the sudden I feel as though I had just been hit by a million pound truck, I feel as though I had been slammed into and run over. Then, through the darkness I see a small light racing towards me. As the small light gets closer I see that inside of the light shows the events of my life each memory more painful than the last. I can't stand it, I feel as though I am being tortured. This can't be happening; it is all just a bad dream! Wake me up, please?

I see every aching moment of my life, up to the very last. Then, blackness all over again and this time, I know for sure that's it's all over. I am going to a different place, better or worse, that is unknown, but I am leaving this life behind, I'm starting fresh.

Katniss, Peeta, do it for us all, please, win. /3

**): /3 **

**Soo, I hoped you guys were just as upset as I was, I tried my best to make it as dramatic as possible, but Im sorry if you disliked, it's all I got (: **

**If you have any suggestions please feel free to share them, for the future ;) **

**And make sure to check out the new story I will soon start working on called **_**Until Oceans Run Dry**_**, a story about Gale's future and his evil wife who has a mischievous plan up her sleeve 3 **

**Xoxoxoo, always, Odaairdeearilthg =) **

**Pcce.**


End file.
